The present invention generally relates to Intelligent Electronic Devices (“IED's”) and more specifically, to the design and manufacture of an electric meter. In a typical electrical distribution system, electrical energy is generated by an electrical supplier or utility company and distributed to consumers via a power distribution network. The power distribution network is the network of electrical distribution wires which link the electrical supplier to its consumers. Typically, electricity from a utility is fed from a primary substation over a distribution cable to several local substations. At the substations, the supply is transformed by distribution transformers from a relatively high voltage on the distributor cable to a lower voltage at which it is supplied to the end customer. From the substations, the power is provided to industrial users over a distributed power network that supplies power to various loads. Such loads may include, for example, various power machines.
At the customer's facility, there will typically be an electrical measurement meter connected between the customer and the power distribution network so as to measure the customer's electrical demand and usage. The meter accurately measures the amount of electrical energy flowing to the customer from the supplier or from the customer to the supplier. The amount of electrical energy measured by the meter is then used to determine the amount for which the energy supplier should be compensated.
Manufacturing multiple devices with only slight hardware or software differences can increase overall production cost, order management costs and inventory costs. Further, stocking or storing multiple device types with similar but not identical functionality can cause capital to be tied up at the consumer or retail level. Further, upgrading devices to add increased functionality can become cumbersome as the device must physically be removed and replaced.
A further disadvantage of some existing devices is that consumers may be required to upgrade their electrical measurement systems to meet expanded electricity utilization requirements, more stringent electrical reporting needs or simply a change in business focus. Presently, customers are faced with two alternatives. Firstly, they can expend the additional capital on devices more advanced than current needs dictate in anticipation of their future requirements. Secondly, they can purchase a device which meets present requirements but which will necessitate the expense of subsequent upgrade or replacement. Neither option is desirable.
The deregulation of the electric utility industry has created a larger need for electrical power measurement devices with a wide range of functionality. Additionally, as technology advances and consumers become more reliant on electricity for their business needs, the need for devices that perform more complex functions and contain more features, and thus circuitry, is imposed upon the manufacturers. To keep up with the deregulation, many consumers are required to replace and install new complex devices in existing cutouts or enclosures, and further these cutouts are often cut to pre-defined standard sizes. These standard enclosure or cutout sizes are often old as they have generally been in place for several years, if not several decades. Thus the rapidly advancing technology has had to conform to the older standards.
Previously hardware keys have been used to protect specific software programs running on a generic computing platform such as a Personal Computer. Typically these devices known as dongles, allowed the user full access or no access at all. When a dongle is attached to a generic computer, it does not control access or change the capabilities of the computer hardware. It is specifically concerned with controlling access to specific software program. Much of the functionality of dongles has been replicated and replaced in recent years by the use of floating network software licenses.
Furthermore, hardware keys or other types of dongles were solely utilized in conjunction with specific software programs with the express purpose of ensuring only those authorized to use or copy the software were doing so. Providing dongle based security is typically more expensive than other anti-piracy solutions, therefore dongles are typically reserved for more expensive software programs. Ensuring only authorized users are accessing these expensive programs is often a key motivator for the software companies. The use of hardware keys has been restricted to the field of adapting to a general piece of hardware or computer that the software is installed on, the computer or other hardware being generally available from multiple manufacturers in the marketplace.